A contact that electrically connects a conductor pattern in an electronic circuit board to another conductive member (a housing of an electronic device, for example) is known as a component used for grounding in an electronic circuit board (see Patent Document 1, for example). This contact is soldered to the above-mentioned conductor pattern so as to make contact with the above-mentioned conductive member, and as a result, the conductor pattern and the conductive member are electrically connected.
The contact described in Patent Document 1 includes a base portion and a spring portion. The base portion includes a bonding surface configured to be soldered to a conductor pattern. The spring portion extends from the base portion. The base portion and the spring portion are integrally molded with a thin metal plate. The spring portion includes a first bending portion, a flat plate portion, and a second bending portion. The first bending portion extends from the base portion, and bends into a shape that forms a circular arc in which a thickness direction of the thin plate is a radial direction. The flat plate portion extends in a flat plate shape from the first bending portion. The second bending portion extends from the flat plate portion, and bends into a shape that forms a circular arc in which a thickness direction of the thin plate is a radial direction. Of the two surfaces on the front side and the back side of the thin plate, in a case where the surface that forms the bonding surface of the base portion is defined as a first surface and the surface on the back side of the first surface is defined as a second surface, the first bending portion is bent such that the first surface is on an outer peripheral side. The second bending portion is bent such that the second surface is on an outer peripheral side. Accordingly, as a whole, the first bending portion, the flat plate portion, and the second bending portion are formed in a substantial S shape.